


Killing Eve: Dreamy Ficlets

by WordsofSplendor



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, My hormones all over the place as you’ll be able to tell, Oksana’s all grown up now, She’s oh-so gentle, Villanelle is so alluring, gentle smut, so tender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/pseuds/WordsofSplendor
Summary: Eve and Oksana’s sexual journey is so deliciously sweet and gentle, it deserves a ficlet or ten.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 420





	1. Sleep, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. It’s me from before. I’m stopping by to announce that Villanelle has managed to successfully trigger my bisexuality. Send help. Or don’t, I quite like it that way.  
> P.S. - As always, I love your feedback.

“I’ve never done this before,” Eve says. It’s the second time she is making the same admission. That, in an odd way, she is a virgin. That she’s never had sex with a woman before. Her inexperience has remained unchanged since the day she stabbed Villanelle’s stomach, shortly after admitting to the very same lack of experience. She’d stabbed her left side. _Thank God. The damage she could’ve inflicted otherwise... The possibilities make her shudder with anxiety._ Oksana considers her with so much tenderness, it makes Eve weak in the knees. She knows exactly what her eyes tell her. _Nothing’s changed. I still want you. I know you’re recalling our past. Stop. Be here, in the now, with me_.

“We’ll only take it as far as you feel comfortable with, okay?” she reassures. She doesn’t need to. Eve knows. She knows Oksana won’t push her. Because she wants to savor their closeness, their newfound understanding and tenderness. Something’s happened to Oksana, Eve knows that too. Something has managed to break and restore her sense of self all at once. She was so bare now, so vulnerable. So young.

“I... I’d love it, if you touched me,” she told Oksana.

“I am touching you now,” Oksana attempts playfulness but it doesn’t quite work. She’s propped on her elbow, in Eve’s bed and looks at her with the most serenely gentle, yet wobbly expression imaginable. Her other hand draws patterns on Eve’s chest, dangerously close to what’s hidden underneath the top she’d worn to bed approximately a thousand times.

“I can’t believe you’re in my bed, wearing one of my T-shirts,” Eve suddenly chuckles because, what in the world?! How is it that their shared intimacy is so very raw already.

“Thank you for letting me borrow it. It’s so soft,” Oksana sights and nudges Eve’s cheekbone with her nose. She kisses her eyelids next while her fingers touch Eve’s left breast through her top, circling around her nipple.

“Let’s take it slow, baby,” Oksana’s voice when she whispers is something else, Eve concludes. It really is. And her suggestion is as gentle and somber as it is maddeningly arousing.

“Define slow,” Eve urges. Because she has to know how long the sweet torture is going to last. This comment earns her a genuine smile from Oksana, one full of endearment. _How does she manage to appear more mature than me?!_ And truly, Eve feels like a virgin whose desire and anxiety are reducing her to an turned-on teenager.

“As long as you need. You’re so beautiful, I can look at you for days,” a kiss to one eyelid, “I want to kiss you all over,” and a kiss to the other. “But now we sleep,” Oksana says with the kind of rational finality that can’t be overruled.

“But we were just about to...,” Eve starts but is cut short when Oksana switches the bedside lamp off and kisses Eve’s temple and then her cheek. She nestles her body into hers, one long leg in between Eve’s and hugs her middle. For a precious moment she squeezes. She breathes Eve in. _She’s relishing in the luxury of being accepted, of knowing she doesn’t have to rush things because I’ll be here in the morning._ So, Eve lets her. She lets her feel safe and warm. 

  
“Sleep, baby.” And Eve does just that.


	2. Stay, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tender. So gentle.

She almost topples over when she finds her on the bathroom floor. She discerns one devastating finding after another - Oksana’s pained expression, the steady stream of enormous tears, and one horrendously cut arm. Eve’s on her knees, right next to Oksana, not an ounce of hesitation. She’s transfixed by the panic that’s bubbling inside her chest.  _ I’ve never seen her cry, not like this. Who is this broken girl and what has she done to Villanelle? _

Oksana’s looking at her with the type of tenderness that doesn’t go well with rationality or sound decision-making.  _ It overrules them. _

“What happened to you?” Eve was suddenly on the move, inspecting Oksana’s arm - she’s had her stitches done with an utter lack of precision.  She’s done it herself.  Eve tries her best not to cringe but isn’t sure she’s succeeding.

“Eve. I’m okay,” Oksana assures her, her good hand moving toward Eve’s face, gentle fingers tracing her lips and chin. The stream of tears is fresh and wet, though, and that makes Oksana a liar.

“Your understanding of “okay” is clearly as murky as the rest of your definitions in life,” Eve jokes. Tries anyway. It’s hard to say whether it’s working or not because wobbly as it is, Oksana’s gentle smile hasn’t left her lips from the moment she realizes Eve’s there with her. Oksana’s eyes are focused on her, tenderness filling them to the very brim.

“Help me get up, please,” she pleads and lifts both her arms, ready to be hauled upby Eve, trusting, hurt and upset.

“There, thank you,” she’s polite through her pain and mostly quiet, aside from her jagged breaths. It’s the kind of breathing suggests a solid hour of inconsolable crying has taken place while she was all alone, stitching herself up. Their walk to her bedroom is short and silent and when they make it to Oksana’s bed and she wipes her tears with her bare hands, wincing when her cut arm protests. She sits down, blinking slowly.

“Here’s let’s take these off,” Eve’s already working on one boot as soon as Oksana’s safely deposited on her bed. She cooperates, lifting her right leg, then her left. Her leggings follow soon after and she sits there in silence, her left arm carefully positioned so there’s no friction, no pain. One foot comes on top of the other, toes curling.

“What happened?” Eve tries again as she sits down. Oksana looks at her, new tears forming, ready to spill. She shakes her head and says nothing for awhile.

“I’m done, Eve. I want out,” Oksana says in a rushed whisper as if the truth can no longer be contained inside her body. “I’m out of this shit,” she says and her voice breaks. Her good arm finds its way around Eve’s neck and her face is buried in her curls. She’s crying, truly and fully. Eve lets her.

“Okay. Okay,” Eve says, as if she confirms this is a good idea. She holds the girl she hardly recognizes. She’s so young and so hurt, Eve concludes and the realization overwhelms her; it makes her protective of Oksana whose injury, Eve knows, is far from being the only reason for her breakdown.

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

“Come on, let’s wash your face, give you something for the pain and get you into bed,” Eve says, hands rubbing Oksana’s back. She feels her nod and lets her go, her fingers instinctively going straight to Oksana’s face to wipe some of her tears away. One of Oksana’s hands keeps Eve’s fingers there as she kisses her palm and smiles in a way so tender, it has Eve wonder where the fuck Villanelle has gone.

Oksana’s skincare routine only consists of splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth all the while glancing at Eve, making sure she doesn’t somehow evaporate. She manages to inform Eve there’s spare toothbrush for her to use, eyes hopeful. Eve nods and finds it, tearing into the packaging. _Am I staying over? With her?_ Oksana leaves the bathroom, sighing as she goes.

Eve, never one to linger in the bathroom, makes it out in what she considers a record time, only to find Oksana under the covers in her bed. She regards her for a moment before Oksana looks at her and smiles a small smile.

“Stay, baby,” she says and moves further into her side of the bed, the indication clear. Eve lets out a relieved huff of air as soon as the endearment leaves Oksana’s lips. _Thank God, she’s still here. Her pain hasn’t obliterated her completely._

Eve nods, then asks if Oksana has anything for the pain in her arm. Following Oksana’s direction she finds a Tylenol and watches as Oksana washes it down with water, her free hand fiddling with the sheets.  _ She’s so young. _

Oksana tells her where to find a tank top to sleep in and waits.

Her injured arm and left leg are draped across Eve’s middle, unmoving. Oksana kisses her jaw, cheek and temple and sighs as if freed from every burden.

Her breathing evens out in three minutes


	3. Don't Move, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in is the best, no?  
> On a different note, thank you for your gorgeous feedback. I didn't expect you guys would like ficlets as much as you do.  
> Much love.

Relief washes over Eve when she realizes it's only 6:17 AM. It means she, _they,_ can stay in bed for another two hours. Surreal as it is, she and Oksana are... Eve supposes they are together now. Often, too often, Eve is faced with what has become her most prominent fear as of late - that Oksana can somehow vanish from her life. 

Those fears are baseless - Oksana's presence is soft, yet reliable. She's there, on Eve's couch every evening. She caresses and kisses her as if to remind them both that touching each other is a thing now. And it's new, quite fragile; it's theirs. Eve is guided to her own bed by Oksana every night. They smile at each other, small and gentle, as they prepare for bed. Oksana is somehow timid undressing in front of Eve. _Bizzare._ But she does undress without leaving the room. She puts on the tank top she sleeps in, Eve's worn-out top, her back facing Eve. The outline of her breasts is there, though, a heavenly swell of soft flesh. It's their nightly routine. 

Oksana's face lights up every single time Eve joins her in bed. _Perhaps our fears are shared too._ She's always quick to scoot closer, to breathe Eve in, to rest her temple against hers. "Baby," she sighs. She never finishes that sentence. Or perhaps she does. Oksana puts Eve to sleep, telling her what she wants to cook for dinner, how she can't fall asleep anywhere else anymore, or how Carolyn genuinely terrifies her on a daily basis. 

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

They haven't had sex yet. They don't want to rush, still savoring the sensation of being close to each other, of sharing the same space peacefully, with only gentle touches and soft kisses. No sharpness. No bullets. It's new and lovely. It has to end soon, their connection will deepen, they know. So, they cherish this little transitional stage. _It's heaven, truly. Heaven._

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

It's 6:21 AM and Eve stirs. Oksana is still sleeping, her entire body molded to Eve's. Unsurprisingly, Eve is a fabulous little spoon and is proud of it. She's warm and safe with her fire-breathing dragon wrapped around her. Eve strokes Oksana's arm then cups the hand that is holding her by her stomach. Oksana stirs then and manages to glue her body to Eve's even further. No wiggle room. _None is needed._ Eve moves, trying to face Oksana, to kiss her brows and eyelids, to hold her back. Oksana doesn't let her. Her hand travels underneath the fabric of Eve's top, thumb caressing her stomach. Her lips are at Eve's neck, not quite kissing. But they stay there, skin touching skin. Eve attempts to move again, to check her phone, to readjust their duvet. She gets nowhere.

"Don't move, baby," she pleads and sighs, such a sweet, happy sound. She only moves to adjust their duvet. No warmth is allowed to escape. 

They fall asleep again almost instantly.


	4. Kiss It, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to announce I am now accepting prompts. Don't be shy. :)

* * *

Oksana has been working for Carolyn for nearly a year now. It makes Eve happy in the oddest of ways. It's as if she and Villanelle are finally inhаbiting the same realm. There's a sacred sense of peacefulness to this arrangement; а union of sorts. In a way, Eve thinks, Carolyn has given them her blessing to build a life together. Eve isn't ashamed to admit she appreciated the unspoken affirmation. _Loving her isn't as unacceptable as I thought it would be. I can have her without sacrificing everything I've known._ She realizes she feels ten times lighter and it all leaves more room for loving Oksana. It's been going well, it really has been. 

It's good until it isn't. It's serene even until Oksana comes home one day and grunts upon closing their front door. She's hurt, Eve knows. These things happen, she's aware. She's also on the verge of a minor panic attack the moment she senses Oksana's in pain. 

Eve makes it to the front door in what she assumed is record time, hands stretched out, ready to help Oksana in whatever way she needed. Instead of _"What happened?"_ , along came _"Are you alright?"_ Priorities after all. 

"I'm fine," Oksana says but her immediate wince gives her pain away. She grabs Eve by her shoulder, evidently needing the support. She kisses her temple too, murmuring an "It's alright" for good measure. _It helps in no way at all._

"Come on, let's patch you up," Eve says, leading the way to their, _their_ living-room. 

Surprisingly, Oksana starts talking without being prompted and Eve appreciates not having to nudge her in that direction. According to Oksana, her current state is "nothing", just a little incident with a "fucking thug" whom she "dealt with". She is quick to specify there's been no dead bodies and Eve fails to school her features in order to hide her relief. _A clean slate, this. For me and her both. One can hope._

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

Eve's disposing of Oksana's pants when she looks up at her to find her smiling through tiny winces.

"What's funny?" Eve challenges, tilting her chin.

"Oh, it's just that Asian nurses are always so attentive," Oksana laughs but is quickly punished for being a dickhead when pain shoots through her, strong enough to cause her to close her eyes and lay her head on the couch. When she continues giggling Eve considers ending her once and for all.

"And you are always reliable when it comes to being an asshole, I see," Eve fires back because her other option is inflicting physical pain. Oksana reaches for Eve, then traces her brows and nose with her fingertips. She smiles and it's a smile so gentle, it triggers Eve's never-ending urge to hold her close and shield her from the world. 

The logistical part of the conversation is inevitable. She tells Eve her abdomen is hurt. _"Motherfucker sure could punch and kick,"_ Oksana tells her and it takes Eve every ounce of strength to not be the next one to wince. 

****

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

****

Eve runs Oksana a bath. She tries to make it indulgent for her injured idiot, Lush bath bombs, Laura Mercier's honey bath, and all. _She's taken over my brain AND my bathroom, and I can now distinguish between bath bombs. And I love every second of it._ She helps Oksana into the water, watching her and her severely bruised abdomen disappear in glittery foam and whimsical bubbles. _But she won't ever vanish, she won't. One can hope._

"Won't you join me?" Oksana's hand stretches toward Eve, dripping in sparkle and tenderness. 

"No, but I _am_ going to wash your hair with that Keras-something-something you like so much," Eve announces and it earns her a chuckle. She stands up from her kneeling position next to the tub then and kisses Oksana's forehead. She washes Oksana's hair; moans replace winces; peace is restored.

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

  
Oksana's out of the bathtub and is safely deposited onto their bed. Her breathing is purposefully even. She's trying to avoid more pain, Eve realizes. 

"How about that obnoxious lotion of yours that costs more than my rent, hm?" Eve asks and makes Oksana laugh, then grunt, then wince. Always in the same order, it would seem.

It's a fairly innocent suggestion, it is. But as Eve rubs the lotion on Oksana's legs, she starts to part them; an involuntary reflex, caused by arousal. Eve's hands reach Oksana's pubic bone and massage, then move upward to her unsightly abdomen. Eve inches closer, inspecting the bruises, _blue transitions into purple, purple transitions to black._

"Kiss it, baby," it's a quiet plea, vulnerable and gentle. Oksana's eyes are soft and hopeful and Eve is not one to shatter an injured person's hopes. 

She kisses every bruise.

* * *

Do stop by and say "hi" to me on tumblr at [WordsofSplendor](https://wordsofsplendor.tumblr.com/). 


	5. There, Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just softness, really. Also, shocked Villanelle is hilarious.  
> P.S. - As I mentioned, I am accepting prompts, so do go ahead with your suggestions.

Oksana is going to be late, Eve knows. In the oddest, most joyous turn of events, that intolerable brat has become a doting girlfriend who's adopted the healthy habit of informing Eve when of her schedule, now that Carolyn is obviously trusting her with more work than ever before. _She thrives on being needed and validated, the child that she is._ Eve is not one to take Oksana's habitual devotion for granted. Domesticity is sacred for her, for the two of them. Oksana's sweet messages are almost tactile, their tenderness a reassuring reminder of what is now theirs. Not a single message gets deleted.

_🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍_

Oksana is a delight when she's taken aback, Eve knows. In the oddest, most joyous turn of events, Eve has mastered the art of surprising Oksana. Her rewards came in various, glorious, _glorious_ forms - the way Oksana's brows furrow as if she's trying to decide whether or not her mind is playing tricks on her; the little sound she makes, a gasp on the verge of becoming a scoff, with that full mouth slightly agape. It all amuses Eve to no end. Most importantly, it makes her smug. _It feels almost as good as her tongue on me. Almost._

_🚛😵👻👍_ _🚛😵👻👍_

Oksana can be deathly quiet, Eve knows. She hears their front door when Oksana unlocks it nevertheless. She's deliberately quiet and Eve imagines every precise move as Oksana locks the door soon after. A cheetah retreating for the night. She hears the quiet, effortless footsteps as she makes it straight to their bedroom. Eve can feel Oksana's gaze on her but the game must continue. Another gasp on the verge of becoming a scoff, another reward to be reaped. Eve's eyes are closed, her breathing even. Oksana's bedtime routine is quick. She wants the closeness, Eve knows. Eve also knows she's in her bed, completely naked. 

_🚛😵👻👍_ _🚛😵👻👍_

Oksana is taken aback, Eve knows. The gasp did become a scoff, albeing very quiet, a puff of warm air against Eve's shoulder. _One reward is reaped. Many more to go._ Oksana's hand explores the expanse of naked skin, looking for a piece of clothing, finding nothing. It travels from Eve's shoulder, down to her ribcage, then her stomach, and finally her hips. She giggles.

"You're not asleep," Oksana announces in a voice so quiet, it can almost be menancing. Only, it's gentle and soft, just like _them and what they're building together._ "Were you having fun without me, hm? How very rude," she taunts and it's so marvelous, Eve can come from that alone.

"Define fun," she responds in a whisper. _Nothing loud can exist in their bedroom tonight. They're cocooned by the comfort of the hushed sounds only they can hear._

Oksana's hand is now circling one of Eve's nipples, palming her breast, rubbing. Her lips press the softest of kisses against Eve's shoulder, no tongue. Just the feel of skin touching, _loving_ skin. The hand travels lower, her palm cupping Eve's ass, her fingers finding wet folds. She touches along them, feather-light touches becoming infuriating. Oksana's fingers play at Eve's opening, the tips of them going in, just enough to gather moisture, spreading it. Eve moves then, wanting every one of her rewards immediately. _I've earned every single one._

Oksana's fingers find their way to Eve's clit and it makes them both moan.

"There, baby?" Oksana has the tendency to whisper unnecessary questions, Eve knows.

Her moans always answer every one of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore your comments, keep them coming.


	6. You’re Here, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-bridge soft, soft softness (and orgasms. There are orgasms too).  
> I adore your comments, keep them coming.  
> I’m also accepting prompts.   
> Do say hi to me on Tumblr at wordsofsplendor. ♥️

Eve shudders every time she thinks about it. About how she even considered not turning on the bridge; about how she almost didn’t. She remembers envisioning a life without Oksana while walking away - a brief, ridiculous thought that leaves her bereft to this day. The very idea makes her want to die. Especially now that Oksana’s head is nestled on Eve’s chest, nuzzling her even in her sleep. 

🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍

After hours of clutching to each other in nothing but their underwear, Oksana is finally asleep. It’s the sweetest thing, Eve thinks, watching Oksana’s face as they lay together. _She can’t believe I chose her, she’s in awe._ Eve replays the glory of what is now theirs time and time again - Oksana’s head on the pillow. Her tired eyes, happy and disbelieving, and her hands as they touch Eve’s face, hair and chest. _Tactile affirmation is what she needs. It’s heavenly, being able to give it to her._

“I’ll be devastated when I wake up,” Oksana mumbles and her bottom lip is as wobbly as her chin. 

“Why?” Eve asks, truly unable to understand.

“Because you’re here and it’s a dream, it has to be,” Oksana cries and her hand is on her face, trying to hide her tears, gloriously beautiful in her failure to do so.

“I am here, sweetheart. I’m here to stay, I promise,” Eve says and the fact that she means every single word makes it so much easier to soothe Oksana. It seems to work because she peeks through her fingers and tries to wipe her face, fear and glimmering wetness smearing all over her face.

Oksana moves then, her head leaving her pillow and landing on Eve’s. Her leg finds its way in between Eve’s thighs and their pubic bones touch through their underwear. Oksana’s lips are on Eve’s face, peppering kisses, small and light, deep and passionate because she must make sure this reality is hers now. Eve lets her and tries to keep up with Oksana’s beautiful, heavenly kisses. _She must know. She must know she won’t be alone ever again._

“I want to feel you, Eve. Baby, I need... I need...” Oksana pleads in a voice that trembles with everything that she holds scared. _It’s all Eve._ Each removes her underwear, eyes roaming over each other’s bodies for a second or two before Oksana’s leg resumes its position between Eve’s legs. Her hands caress Eve’s breasts and stomach, her lower back, andher ass. _It’s all Eve._

Oksana’s wetness smears against Eve’s thigh, folds and clit seeking friction and finding it. Eve comes in what feels like a minute and holds Oksana, kissing her through her climax. 

“You’re here, baby,” Oksana shudders and hides her face in Eve’s neck as she falls asleep to her own crying and Eve’s _“I’m here, sweetheart, always.”_

🚛😵👻👍🚛😵👻👍

Oksana refuses to open her eyes when she wakes up. She traces Eve’s nose, mouth, neck and breasts, smiling. It makes Eve laugh out loud.

“Open your eyes, you nerd,” she says but that leads nowhere. That’s a lie. It does. It leads to Oksana’s smile and what has to be a giggle coming from her as she shakes her head and burrows it under the covers and on Eve’s stomach. She kisses her there and makes her way up Eve’s chest. She kisses her jaw and chin, their bodies joined entirely.

“You’re here, baby,” Oksana sighs.  _ This reality is hers. _


End file.
